


He Said He'd Be Careful

by PlatonicSidekick



Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ability au, This is late, besides niki and Wilbur, but that doesnt count, fundy doesnt loose his legs, im changing it for easier plot, im doing my best, its basically cannon, no ships, power au, sorry - Freeform, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick
Summary: Tommy and Fundy try to prove that they can cause as much chaos as the dirty crime boi. It goes wrong obviously.Wilbur, Niki, and Tubbo are sick of these ding dongs getting in trouble.This is longer than the others! I hope you enjoy!I'm doing my best, help
Relationships: Niki and Wilbur are just parents in a sense, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Fundy, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Fundy, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no actual romance - Relationship
Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	He Said He'd Be Careful

“What do you think you're doing?” Tommy and Fundy turn around to find one of the leaders of an Illager regimen. Oh and look at that, their group is right behind him. Neato's. Now they know what you're thinking, what did these troublemakers do now? I mean with Fundy’s knack of sneaking and pranking people with ease and Tommy’s uncanny ability to annoy anyone he meets, they must be tired of always getting in trouble.

Well actually, besides the fact that half of Fundy’s fox ability is to get in trouble, they didn't often find themselves in this predicament. Wilbur was far more well known for his dirty crimes. I mean yeah, Tommy tends to get on people's nerves, but he doesn't do much crime. It was a simple misunderstanding guys, they swear! They were only playing a harmless little prank.

So what if they were chasing the cats and stealing some of the village's crops! They were gonna give the cats some fish and replant the crops, they swear. But before they even got the chance to explain, let alone time to laugh at the chaos, they were very rudely interrupted. I mean come on, Kids will be kids, right? The Illagers had no right to be so mad. It wasn’t even one of their conquered villages! It truly is a damn shame.

If you look back far enough to the start of this, you would even note it wasn't their fault! Tommy was a normal kid, and although he loved messing around with Tubbo, he wanted to prove he had guts, that he was a man. Fundy, who was sick of living in Wilburs shadow, as he had basically adopted him, was in the same state of mind. So why not prove it by doing a few crimes and pranks themselves? Two Boys should easily be able to cause a little chaos as Wilbur did. So all in all, it was Will’s fault, not theirs.

But that didn’t stop the Illagers from being angry, nor did it stop them from trying to attack and capture them. Though with Tommy being seriously out of depth he couldn’t do much to stop them. He could control his voice, but with Fundy concentrating on evading, he couldn't afford to deafen them at the moment. It’s such a bummer that fundy had to have extra sensitive hearing, Tommy could have just saved the day! These Illagers would never be able to stand up to the pure man that Tommy was!

On top of it all, they had left their swords back at the camp, which was on the other side of the forest. And knowing that if the others knew about their plan, they would have never even gotten this far to begin with. So they left without telling them. Well, Tubbo knew that they had left, it was hard for Tommy to keep anything from Tubbo. He seemed to have a second sense whenever Tommy was going to do something. But as their mission of chaos was important, Tommy didn't tell him where they were going, so they still were in a pickle. They only intended to cause a little havoc, they wanted to be back by lunch, having some extra food from the stolen crops. Surely that would have been enough for them to look over their worry for leaving.

Sadly, it seems they wouldn't be getting back by then. Even with Fundy's ability to slip away, they were both captured and taken to one of the outposts. they were tied up, and thrown into a cellar underneath the building. They weren't even lucky enough to be put in one of the big cages that they keep captured Golems in! They could only hope the rest would find them or they would be completely and royally screwed.

________________________________________________________

When Wilbur woke up, he immediately knew that something was wrong. It was one of the few times during an adventure that they got to sleep in, having finished their quests and been traveling home, and Will didn't intend to let it go to waste. Though he was starting to realize that it might not have been the best idea. The campsite was peaceful, only some of the crickets and random birds chirping. That was his immediate understanding that Tommy was gone. Though, something else still felt off.

Deciding that whatever was happening would probably be best dealt with now, he got out of his comfy tent to check up on the others. When he exited the tent he only saw Niki out of her tent. She was cooking some lamb chops, probably from a hunt just a bit earlier. As he went up to her, she looked up and smiled, and then looked back to the fire.

"Hello Will, did you sleep well?"

"Why yes I did, Niki. Though I feel as though the nice mood it put me in won't last very much longer." Niki laughed at this, still looking to the fire and shaking her head. They loved their little group, but it didn't mean that they didn't feel stressed from their knack of getting into trouble. Even if that was truly hypocritical of them to think.

"I'm a little afraid your right. Tommy and Fundy weren't in their tents when I went to go check on them." _'Fundy huh?' Usually, it was Tommy, and occasionally Tubbo since they were damn near inseparable. That's a bit strange, but I guess it's not too surprising.'_

"Is Tubbo awake yet? I have a feeling that he must know something." Tommy and Tubbo were the only ones who shared a tent. It made sense, they were both together when they were young and abandoned, both clinging to one another when things got a little too rough. But it was good to have someone to truly trust with your life. They all knew what if felt like to be betrayed after all.

"I don't know, I only checked when I woke up. I've been hunting and cooking so I didn't check again. Go see, I'll keep cooking and then we can eat and find them. Hopefully, they aren't in any true danger." With that, Willbur went to their tent to check on the teen. Tubbo looked as though he was still fully asleep, but after years of knowing him, he knew it was much more probable that it was fake. He'd bet his money that Tubbo was doing this to buy time for Tommy, it happened before so why not again?

"I know you're awake, Tubbo."

"I don't know who that is, this is Big Law you're talking to," he responded in his weird and lowered voice. Ah yes, Big Law, one of the growing characters Tubbo used to keep the mood light and distract others from their task at hand. With Wilbur being known as a dirty crime boy and Tommy's annoying act, it was always good to have a method of getting out of trouble. Fundy's ability to weasel out of most situations and Niki's puppy dog eyes had gotten him out of going to jail or being charged with anything. Tubbo's weird characters were the things that helped Tommy get out of problems. He had helped him against Dream and others, directing their anger and changing it into confusion and annoyance, letting them blow off steam and forget who they were actually upset with. Though, sadly for Tommy, Tubbo's little character wouldn't save him today.

"Tubbo," Wilbur said, already tired from having to deal with this so early in the morning.

"Yes, Wilbur?"

"Do you know where Tommy and Fundy are, by any chance?"

"They're missing? I didn't even know!" Tubbo was a good liar when he was nervous, but otherwise, he couldn't fool someone to save his life. He really should leave the lies to the others.

"Tubbo." With a sigh, Tubbo knew that the jig was up. He wasn't gonna be able to feign ignorance any longer. That so sucky, one of Tubbo's favorite things to do was trick people into thinking that he was innocent.

"Ugh, fine. Neither told me, but I'm a light sleeper, and Tommy isn't the most elegant when sneaking out. He always manages to trip on the blankets. I don't know where they are, but Tommy said he would be careful, and he wouldn't lie about that. I trust him, and so should both of you." Apparently, while they were talking, Niki had finished their food and came up behind Will.

"You didn't ask what they were gonna do? C'mon Tubbo, I trust them, I really do, but only as far as their kiddy Harness will let them go." He heard Niki snicker behind him. "Did you at least see the direction they went in? My parent senses are tingling, I think Fundy must be in trouble, and Tommy will no doubt be in a similar position."

"He went over there, I bet towards the village, otherwise there's nothing around here that they could go to and come back by lunch with. That's when Tommy said they planned to be back." He pointed into the forest on the left, where there indeed was a village, he could even vaguely see the smoke from their chimneys over the trees.

"But what would they want at the village? I have all the emeralds on me, there isn't anything they could have gotten." Niki said. It was a good point, what would a teenager and a fox-like man do at a village with no Emeralds. And that's when it hit them.

"They're doing some crime, Great." Wilbur facepalmed. Of course! It made complete sense, they both had shadows of their own to fill, Fundy with Wilbur and Tommy with Techno. Wilbur just wishes they weren't so random about it. They didn't have anything to prove to them, Fundy was a great teammate, and was wonderful when it came to quests that involved technology. Sure he wasn't as good as George when it came to tech, which is unfair since tech stuff was George's ability, but he was better than the rest of their team. He was always on his feet, almost perfect at getting what he wanted and fooling everyone around him with ease.

Don't even get Wilbur started on Tommy. He got on people's nerves, yeah, but he was wonderful at keeping attention and making jokes. He and Tubbo were the perfect duo when it came to brightening the mood. He was a talented fighter, being trained by techno when they were all young, long before most of them went on quests. Even Dream had said that he was talented with a sword. Sure he wasn't the most strategic in the heat of battle, and yes, he ran his mouth off at any opportunity, but that's what made him such a good ally. He had passion up the wazoo, and when he set his mind on something he didn't let it go. He kept at it until he got what he wanted.

"Those silly boys, they're just going on a wild goose chase for something that was already here. We need to go help them out." Wilbur started standing up, taking some of the food from Niki. Then, he started turning to go back to his tent, when he was stopped by Tubbo yelled something.

"Wait! I know that this little adventure of theirs to get approval is foolish, but it means a lot to them. If we come and save them, they'll only feel more childish. I know that they are probably in a sticky situation, but Tommy promised he'd be careful. I trust him, they'll be fine. We just need to give them more time." At his words, Wilbur shook his head and sighed.

"I hate when you're right. Fine, we'll give them 2 hours before we go to check on them. The village is only 20 minutes away, that should be plenty of time for them to get back. If they're not here by then, we're going, is that understood?" With the shaking of both Niki's and Tubbo's head and two silly salutes, they went to the center of camp and started eating. Surely everything would be fine. He said he'd be careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry, it took me so long to post this, I wanted to get it at least to 1,500 words. But hey, Its more than 2k so I hope that makes up for it. I was thinking about adding headcanons to the chapters about the characters, like Rwby and their world of remnant mini-series. I also have my Tumblr blog for this story, and the asks are open so if you have any suggestions or questions, go to the links on the previous stories! I also have some art profiles on the characters, and once they get into the main plot, I'll probably be doing some little comics! The next one will be about techno and Finn and the intro to Phil into the world! I hope I can get it out sooner, lol.


End file.
